


Maybe I should have moved farther away

by Johnlock_shadows



Series: Hate or love? [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Depression, M/M, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock_shadows/pseuds/Johnlock_shadows





	

Lunch ends and Sherlock makes his way to his next class. Oh great he sighs as he reads Health. He gets to class and checks out a textbook and sets down. So far there are only 3 people in here. Sherlock, this guy named Greg, and some other kid. Sherlock and Greg hit it off well and Greg compliments him on his cheek bones. Sherlock kinda feels like Greg is coming on to him, but he doesn’t really know, he hopes not. He isn’t ready to date anyone, let alone date another dude who is way bigger and stronger than he is. Unfortunately the class ends rather too soon and Sherlock has to make his way to his next class P.E. he puts his books in his locker and gets his gym clothes out. He goes to the locker room to get changed and realizes that there aren't any doors with locks. He changes his mind and try's to leave but of course, Jim is there smiling at him evilly. Jim chuckles and says, “Well, well, well would you look at that? You and I in the same P.E. class for the whole year! Guess I will actually get to see if what Mary said was true. Go on get undressed and put on your shorts”. Sherlock just stands there not sure of what to do. Jim gets mad and yells, “I gave you an order now do it”. Sherlock replies “I thought you said you liked Irene, why do you want to see me naked”? Jim walks over to Sherlock so now Sherlock had his back pressed into the locker. Then Jim replied, “I like to be in charge Sherlock, either way it’s a hole to me. Now do as your told or I will do it for you”. Jim brushes his hand over the waste band of Sherlock's pants and Sherlock pleads “ Look Jim I’m sorry for what I did, please stop”. Jim smirks and replied, “Fine Sherlock, have it your way. We need to get to class anyway or else they will wonder where we are”. With that being said Jim gets changed and walks out of the locker room without even a glance back. Sherlock gets changed and makes his way to the gym. Turns out the only people in the class are Jim, himself, and a bunch of girls with tiny shorts and skin tight white shirts with no bra on underneath. Sherlock is glad that he is gay or else he definitely would be feeling something right about now. He runs his 5 laps for warm up and does his stretches, they play a not so friendly game of dodge ball and basically all the girls run to get him balls. Sherlock thanks them and successfully wins the game. Jim looks furious he storms off to the locker room and Sherlock follows shortly behind. Sherlock didn’t want to, but he has to change into his normal clothes. He opens the door to the locker room and sees Jim’s bare ass. He pauses and quickly walks to the other side of the locker room. Shakily he pulls off his shirt and pulls on his other shirt. Then he tugs off his shorts and looks in his gym bag for his pants but they aren’t there. He is very confused when all of a sudden he feels hot breath on the back of his neck. Sherlock shivers from the new skin contact and tries to get away but Jim slaps him on the ass, even though Sherlock is wearing Boxers, it feels as if it was skin on skin contact. He cries out “Stop. Stop. Please Stop. I don’t want this, you don’t want this please just stop and I wont say a thing to anyone I promise please”. Jim smirks and replies “Damn right you wont say anything to anyone, and trust me if you do. Ill make sure it’s the last thing you do.” Sherlock shakes and replies “ Or else what? Your going to kill me?” Jim smirks and chuckles. Then he gets very serious and replied “Oh no Sherlock, I wouldn’t kill you. But I would do so much to you that you would wish you were dead. You will be screaming and crying and then you will wish you would have just kept your damn mouth shut. Do you understand or should I give you something big, right now to help you remember to keep your mouth shut?” Sherlock replies fast “No, I understand, I’ll keep my mouth shut, No one will no about this. I promise” Jim smiled and replied, “Good, now this is for making me late to my next class” Sherlock is confused when all of a sudden his boxers are down to his ankles and Jim slaps him hard on the ass 5 times. Then Jim rubs his hand over Sherlock's sore ass and bends down to pull up Sherlock's boxers for him. Jim rubs his hands teasingly all the way up and down the back of Sherlock's upper thighs. Then he pulls his boxers on and places a kiss to the back of Sherlock's neck and whispers, “until next time, don’t touch yourself or do anything to yourself, got it?” Sherlock nods and Jim opens a locker and throws Sherlock's pants at his feet. Jim walks out and Sherlock falls to the floor with tears in his eyes, he starts sobbing and shaking until he finally passes out.


End file.
